Netflix and Chill
by littlemissmarvell
Summary: What happens when your super horny and you're girlfriend has been busy all week? Modern Nalu. One-Shot.


**A/N:** Hey snapples! This is something I have been writing for a few days now. I saw this prompt and instantly laughed because it's SO Nalu and I need to practice more. So I decided to give it a shot! I had a laugh writing it so I hope you all find it even a bit funny. XD

 **Prompt:** "When I say Netflix and Chill, I literally mean sitting down and watching Netflix. If you're feeling frisky you can take care of yourself in the other room and then come back."

* * *

It has been a busy week for Lucy Heartfilia.

Her journalism work kept the blonde on her toes. It usually wasn't so bad, but this week, it has barely given her any time to unwind or spend at home, especially with her pink haired boyfriend; Natsu Dragneel.

They chatted for a few minutes before she would go to work in the mornings then out the door she went.

Even so, Natsu is happy she finally has gotten the job she's always wanted. He remembers, about a month or two ago, after watching her send an application repeatedly for months at Sorcerer Weekly, they finally accepted her. Lucy has been ecstatic about it ever since; she couldn't stop gushing about it, in fact for a straight week, that's all Lucy ever talked about.

Regardless he is proud of her, though this week, in particular, Natsu has been really craving Lucy. They didn't have much time to be intimate, with her being so caught up with work, not to mention she always came home so late. He was usually asleep by the time she got home; of course, when she crawled into bed, he would wake a little and gave her a kiss goodnight.

Poor Natsu has been so painfully horny all week and it was nearly impossible to fully cure his ache by himself. But luckily for him, the weekend finally arrived and she came home early.

Lucy opens the door humming; she hangs the jacket that she wore onto the coat rack; hair falls in front of her face as she bends a little to take off her shoes. She pants a little out of breath; her hands move a few strands of her blonde hair afterward, fixing it to where it isn't on her face. It had stuck to forehead due to her sweating; she had practically run from her car to get to the door, thrilled her boss let her off early.

After closing the door quietly, Lucy tosses her bag onto the couch earning a yowl from a cat, which seems rather bothered by the fact that its nap has been disturbed.

"Oops, my bad Happy!" Lucy giggles. She walks over to pat the Russian Blue feline on the head, in form of an apology. Happy forgave her in response by nuzzling her hand purring, enjoying more helpings of pettings.

"You been a good boy today?" She cooes petting Happy a bit rougher, furthering heavier purrs from him. Lucy rubs under his furry chin and strokes his cheeks together in a circular motion which she does so for a bit until she notices something, particularly an aroma in the air.

Lucy's nose twitches, smelling something delicious cooking in the kitchen; it smells like garlic chicken and rice. Her lips form a grin realizing Natsu is cooking dinner and it's one of her favorite meals. After eating out nearly every night, she's been looking forward to a home cooked meal all week, especially made by her boyfriend who has like, the best cooking ever.

Lucy quietly creeps towards the kitchen wanting to surprise him, with a mischievous look on her face; she can't wait to see Natsu's face when he sees her. Natsu, on the other hand, kept his focus on watching the time; he hasn't realized that Lucy is close behind him.

"NATSU!"

Like a cat about to leap towards their prey, she pounces on him, wrapping her arms around his stomach, while burying her face into his scarf around his neck.

"Woah! L-Lucy your home early!" Natsu gasps in astonishment. He is so taken off guard he can nearly feel himself fling to the ceiling. Not to mention he almost bumped his elbow into the frying pan.

Turning around he calms down and smiles realizing it was Lucy. He brings her close to him quickly squeezing her tightly. Natsu has missed her dearly; he rests his chin upon her head beaming knowing she's all his for the weekend.

"I thought I heard a noise out in the living room but I figured it was just Happy playing around." Natsu chuckles with amusement. He finds it rather funny to imagine their lazy cat Happy having the energy to even play like that.

Natsu tilts his head a little to get a good look at her face then parts some of the bangs that are messily covering her forehead, to give it a kiss.

"I wanted to try and surprise you cuz I got off work early." Lucy began folding her arms remembering how Happy had nearly given her away.

"Speaking of Happy, that cat almost gave me away." Lucy pouts then hugs him again more tightly. She then stood on her toes to kiss her boyfriend she has been missing oh so much. Her lips brush against his lightly; it was a gentle kiss, nothing much, but enough to show she's been craving him as well.

Natsu kisses her back and can feel his breath slightly hitch in the process.

 _Why am I getting off a simple little kiss?! Just calm down dude, calm down._

 _Calm down._

 _Calm down._

 _Calm Down._

"It smells so good in here! Is dinner almost done?" Lucy asks peeking over his shoulder; not giving him a moment to answer, she grabs the spoon to scoop up a piece of chicken and gives it a taste.

 _Oh, Lucy, you're the one smelling so good. Really good. And you look really pretty today too. I love when your hair is all messy from working hard all day at work._

"Ohh yummy!" Lucy sighs enjoying the taste of the garlic seasoning from the chicken melt on her tongue.

Natsu feels a hot sensation triggering from his face down to his groin from her comment. He tries with all his might to ignore the next set of naughty remarks his mind had wanted to release. Slapping himself out of his lewd daydreams he notices Lucy snuck a taste already of the food.

"HEY! No tasting yet." He hisses snatching the spoon out of her hand in annoyance and then playfully taps her head with the utensil.

"Pfft." Lucy sticks her tongue out at him in defiance to which Natsu glomps her roughly pulling her more into him.

The two playfully wrestle around with one another but are careful not to knock anything over until Lucy slips out of his hold and begins to head back to the living room. Natsu catches her hand before she is able to leave; wanting to ask her a question. Feeling rather nervous for asking; he is unsure if she has anything planned or a similar mindset as him.

"Hey Luce, what're we doing tonight? Uh…anything ya had in mind?" Natsu questions, much slower than he intended to.

Lucy pauses pondering the thought. Many things begin to cross her mind, at first she thought of the idea of them just chilling, watching tv or something. She starts to feel herself burn up, due to a few not so chill things forming in her head.

Trying to go back the chill thoughts, a hot shower sounds amazing, although she honestly is too exhausted to even do that. So she decides that tonight they are just going to sit watching a show while eating dinner.

"How about Netflix and chill? My legs are killing me from running around all day." Lucy proposes with a smile stretching her arms out a bit.

"I may or may not shower later too…" She adds muttering lost in thought.

"Oh yeah, that works! You just wait; I'll be there in a second." Natsu chirps with a little too much enthusiasm.

 _Perfect. She totally thought of what I was thinking!_

"Don't forget to add my plate with them together Natsu; you know how I like it," Lucy replies then heads back out to the living room. Along the way she can't help but wonder what the heck got him so exhilarated.

Lucy decides to change her clothes into something more comfortable before dinner. She has been sweating a lot all day and what she is wearing didn't help any. She finds the perfect outfit to wear, it was loose, gave her arms and legs room to breathe, and most of all it kept her cool. After changing, Lucy swiftly makes her way to the living room and sits on the couch with the remote in hand, turning on Netflix.

Natsu gulps seeing Lucy in a change of clothes. She is in her usual night attire; one of her many lingeries―that she often wore to bed―but she picked the one Natsu considers a favorite of his, a lacy black one.

 _Is this woman trying to tease me? Guess she really was thinking what I was thinking. But are we gonna eat first then do it or_ ― _Lucy why ya gotta dress in something like that around me when I'm so goddamn-_

"Natsu…are you okay?" She questions with concern, more so at the facial expression, he is making.

"Er yeah, I'm great Luce!" He shakes himself out of his trance in an instant and quickly put the plates on the table.

He sits by her, nearly shaking, trying to hold himself together. Taking a deep breath he glances at her more only to get his concentration disrupted by Happy sneezing who shortly after jumps off the couch leaving them to go eat his own food. Natsu could have sworn he saw the Happy roll his eyes at him in disgust.

"Gah, I'm so hungry, this dinner is gonna be great!" Lucy claps happily, jumping a little on the cushion; she forks some of the food in her mouth savoring the taste.

 _Oh, I'm hungry alright._

Natsu can't help but notice her breasts jiggle a bit from her bouncing in place. He also realizes her lingerie is a bit see through and Lucy's wearing matching panties to boot.

He licks his lips in agreement, he is definitely hungry for dinner, but not for the dinner he made. He has his appetite saved for Lucy.

"Hmmm...Merlin sounds like a good choice! It's a really great show Natsu I've only gotten to episode 7 but we can start over! I think you'll like it. Plus there's a dragon in there." Lucy smiles with glee, nearly fangirling to herself over the new show she's recently been hooked on.

When Lucy took a second to set her fork down to click play on the episode, Natsu took that as his chance and pounced on her.

"W-Wah! Natsu!" Lucy yelps nearly falling off the couch, the remote went sailing into the air, landing in the hallway, nearly hitting Happy— who was just about out of sight—once again.

"There's no escape Lucy!" Natsu deviously cackles.

Natsu has her pinned down. He smirks devilishly, knowing she can't escape his grasp. He leans his head into her neck to leave a trail of kisses as a hand snakes up her nightgown to one of her breasts, leaving her to shiver from the sensation.

"N-Natsu what are you-mmph!"

Before Lucy can finish her sentence her mouth has been silenced by a ravenous Natsu. Unable to adjust her position to allow her to get up, Lucy tries to lift herself but fails miserably due to Natsu's body weight on top of her.

"Hey you're the one that said Netflix and Chill, Lucy; I'm just getting it started." Natsu purrs, dipping his head to kiss her again.

And that is when Lucy realizes something.

"NOW YOU JUST WAIT A MINUTE!" Lucy shouts pointing a finger at him. Her eyebrows are pressed together as she scowls at him, all she wants is to just chillax and eat her food while watching one of her favorite tv shows in peace. She can't help but still fluster from the heated kiss they shared earlier.

"L-Lucy what're ya doing?" Natsu asks with confusion arising in his voice.

 _I thought she-_

"Natsu, what the hell was that about?" Lucy snaps as she gets up to pick up the remote that fell in the hallway.

Natsu follows after her wondering what possibly went wrong.

"You said you wanted Netflix and Chill so I thought-"

Lucy can feel her face fume with both embarrassment and aggravation from hearing the words come out of his mouth. She facepalms after realizing that Natsu probably only knew the sexual definition of the term.

"Natsu, when I say Netflix and Chill, I literally mean sitting down and watching Netflix. If you're feeling frisky you can take care of yourself in the other room and then come back." Lucy retorts with a hand pointing to the direction of the bathroom.

"But…but Lucccyyyy" Natsu whines. He clings to her arm dramatically crying as he presses his raging erection against her hoping she might change her mind.

"No means no!" Lucy chides him as she stomps a foot on the ground, trying to prove her point.

"Lucccyyyy" Natsu begs giving her puppy dog eyes.

Lucy puffs her cheeks out, hands on her hips, glowering at him. But she can't blame him really; after all, she does share how he feels as well.

"Mmmm…Fine." Lucy admits in defeat reluctantly, to which Natsu can't help but snicker, knowing he basically just got his way.

"Only," She pauses lifting a finger up. "If you binge Merlin with me tomorrow."

Natsu smirks, his excitement coming back even greater than before. He wrapped his arms around Lucy bringing her body close to his.

"Deal."

* * *

 **A/N:** Annd that's a wrap! I'm honestly so shocked this was over 2k words, I mean, it's just a one-shot. XDD I write waaaay too much. QwQ It was also really embarrassing and hard for me to type out certain words. (like body parts and stuff) I'm sad I know. OTL

 **A/N #2:** Also I picked Merlin for the show because my friend got me hooked so I've been binging it so much lately. :'D MERLIN IS MY SON AND ARTHUR MY PRECIOUS BABY.


End file.
